


all material things must eventually break

by paperplanes



Category: Countdown to Countdown (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, a lot of fluff, how to win at crane games with lillium 101, i don't know what else to put here this is my first time writing anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperplanes/pseuds/paperplanes
Summary: Drabbles about Iris and Lillium at an abandoned amusement park, in which they talk about mythical horses and obtain a stuffed beagle.





	all material things must eventually break

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing so, i ain't got a single clue of what i'm doing. i just like abandoned places and writing about other people doing the things that i think would be cool to do. please do not actually break into an abandoned amusement park. that would be illegal, most likely.

**i.**

 

_"Are you kidding me, Iris?"_

"No...?"

 

Iris has never been to an amusement park. He's never been to lots of places, really; More than what would fit in Lillium's notepad, if he ever took the time to write it all out. He'd stick to mental notes, but it was unlikely that he'd remember them all.

Lillium laughs, lightly yet fully.

He takes Iris' hand, leading him to the front gates. Lillium pushes through one of the small metal gates with ease, the battered material giving way to let them though.

 

"Come on! It'll be fun and romantic, so, let's go,"

 

**ii.**

 

On the carousel, Lillium chooses the pink unicorn. He can't stop talking about how it matches his hair _almost perfectly_.

 

Iris watched, sitting on the pegasus beside him. He leaned against the pole and crossed his arms, letting himself smile at how amused he was by the sight.

Lillium continues on blabbering, never once taking his eyes off of Iris. He had a look of approval in his eyes; One that did nothing but encourage Lillium to continue, and so he did, until he had completely ran out of things to say.

 

They both laughed at the silence that followed.

 

\- - -

 

Lillium spent the next few minutes educating Iris on types of mythical horses. Iris nodded as he listened.

 

"Why does it only have one horn?" Iris asked, not expecting much of an answer from him.

Lillium pondered the thought for a moment, then mimicked horns with his fingers. "Because any more and it'd just look ridiculous,"

"Why doesn't the pegasus have more wings? It'd be better that way, and it'd probably look cool,"

"Jesus, Iris, how would I know? I'm not some mythical horse expert," He laughed. Iris joined in.

 

 _A pegasus with six wings might look cool_ , Lillium thought.

 

**iii.**

 

"I'm taking that you haven't been in an arcade either, huh?" Lillium checked, looking at Iris, then back to the half-dilapidated building in front of them.

"Nope," He shook his head, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Well then," He lets out a sigh. "I guess it's my job as a gentleman to show you around," Lillium raises his eyebrows and offered his hand to Iris, which he took without much protest. He felt a small smile tug at the corners of his lips.

 

Iris rolled his eyes. "Pfft. Yeah, alright, whatever makes you happy, _pretty boy_ ,"

 

\- - -

 

"You know, I've never won one of these before," Lillium gestures to the claw machine in front of them with his free hand.

 

"How tragic. I can't relate," Iris replied, his tone thick with sarcasm. Lillium let out a small chuckle, then turned back to the machine.

He shrugged. "Yeah. It's like it's rigged or something,"

"Oh, or maybe it just doesn't like you in particular," Iris guessed.

Lillium laughed, brushing off Iris' statement. "That's ridiculous. Machines don't have feelings. And if they really did, they'd love me, for sure,"

 

Iris rolled his eyes again. "Right. Keep dreaming, pretty boy,"

 

\- - -

 

"Iris, look," Lillium pointed at the glass of the claw machine, gasping. "There's still a dog in there!"

 

The stuffed beagle stared back up at them. Iris turned to look. "That'd be fun to have,"

Lillium picked up a still-intact ball from the skee ball machine. Telling Iris to stay behind him, Lillium took a shot at the glass, then two, creating a hole for his hand to fit through safely.

He retrieved the dog.

"Hell yeah!" Lillium whooped, holding it up triumphantly before offering it to Iris.

 

Iris couldn't help but laugh and take it happily in his arms.

 

**iv.**

 

"Can I help you, handsome?" Lillium appeared from behind a food stand, making Iris jump.

 

He played along. "Y-yeah, sure. I'm hungry,"

"You've come to the right place! I serve everything you could ever want- breakfast food," Lillium placed a tray of food he'd packed onto the counter. Iris laughed at how dedicated he was, making Lillium break into a huge smile.

Iris moved the tray onto a round wooden table and sat down, the wood creaking under his weight. He gestured to the empty seat across from him.

 

Lillium practically vaulted over the counter, eager to eat with him.

 

**v.**

 

"I'd take you up the ferris wheel if I could," Lillium shrugged.

"No, this is fine," Iris scooted closer to him, holding the stuffed beagle close to his chest. Lillium found himself impossibly happy at the a small gesture.

The two of them sat atop the tallest point of an abandoned roller coaster track, looking down at the park around them.

"You know, I think I've had more fun here than any other park. And this place is abandoned," Lillium grinned.

"Really? I wonder why," Iris commented, sarcastic.

"It's because of you,"

"Yeah, Lillium, I was joking. I knew that,"


End file.
